Locked In
by Stealthy Ninja
Summary: What happens when Kaede and Anis get stuck in a storage shed? Why is there an Ice Cream machine in a storage shed? Just why does this have to happen because I'm Evil like that. Read to find out what happens in the closed doors of this storage shed.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja: Sorry if this sucks please just tell me if you like it or don't. Please no really bad comments please, and also if you see the word imp it's supposed to be I'm sorry I accidently put that instead of I'm and I got the ones I could

Black Rose: Grr Ninja doesn't own Kiss of the Rose Princess

Ninja: SAY IT HAPPIER

Black Rose: NO UGGH I DON'T WANT THAT DOG WITH LADY ANISE

Kaede: Who you calling a dog you ass

Black Rose: Well if you act like one you must be one

Kaede: Bring it FAG

Ninja: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE

Anise: *Sweat Drop* Umm Ninja doesn't own Kiss of The Rose Princess

One Shot

Locked In

Anise P.O.V

"Anise can you put these in the gardening shed before you close up?" "Yes sensei good night" I had recently joined the gardening club ironic huh. I can't wait to go home I'm the last person at school because the rest of the week is winter vacation. All I have to do is bring these buckets of water and put them on the top shelf. After I opened the door I got a ladder and put the buckets on the top shelf. As I was going down some of the water that had got on the ladder made me slip (Oops *Hiding oil bottle*). The water soon fell all over me. A sudden gust of wind closed the door (Muahahahaha). I got up and tried to open the door. Oh Fuck. I tried opening the door but it only unlocks from the outside. Who the hell buys a place the only unlocks from the outside (I do). I needed help, but the only card that hadn't gotten wet was Kaede's so I gave it a try. All of a sudden he appeared in the shack. I was so happy until I remembered when my father became the school nurse he made sure to make everything magically guarded so nothing could hurt it (Yep I'm evil like that). Great now I'm cold my clothes are all wet and my shirt is see thorough, and now I'm trapped with Kaede.

Kaede P.O.V

I was just minding my business watching a show I had a blanket and a pillow on top of me because well after this week with Anise I've been getting needy. If you catch my drift. Anyway I was trying to calm down this whole week but of course not. There's been wind blowing up her skirt. Then she's been taking up jogging (Ahem), and then there's the incident where she ran in to me and I fell on top of her. Anyway the list goes on and on. All of a sudden my cover, my pillow, and I were transported to a shack I was not happy. I looked to see Anise wet oh no this is not good.

The position she's in is even worse. She's sitting on the floor completely wet. Her shirt is seeing through and begging to be ripped off and on top of that I was kind of hanging off her shoulder. Of course today of all days she had to be wearing black and lacy underwear. Her hair is sticking to her frame and the water was rolling off of her. Her legs are in opposite directions kind of open just taunting me. Her skirt is really short today because that damn black rose bumped me into her spilling coffee on her so she had to change her skirt to a smaller one. Then she started talking oh fuck I'm already hard. Oh shit.

Anise P.O.V

I started to speak "I'm sorry Kaede I forgot that the shack repelled magic from the inside and I kind of kissed the card before I thought about it" "Its ok" He then took off his shirt. "Wwhhat are you doing?" "Idiot your shirt is see through and it's wet you going to catch a cold" "Ok turn around" He turned around and I unbuttoned my shirt and took off my skirt. I then put on his black button down shirt I left a couple of the top buttons off because it was kind of constricting. It went to mid thigh and kind of showed off my legs. "Ok you can turn around now" "Ok" he turned around and like kind of stared at me for a while. "Umm Kaede are you ok"

"Umm yah he said sitting down next to me."Let's see if they have any food" "ok with that we searched and I finally found some ice cream packets and an ice cream maker. I also found some water and a strangely a weird colored bottle. "Kaede I found something" we put the ice cream in the maker and through it back and forth. "Kaede I found this bottle do you know what it is" "umm yah its well sake" "WHAT why do they have sake in a garden shed" "well why do they have an ice cream maker?" "Touché" "well let's see that water then" "ok" I got the water and handed it over. He took a drink and passed it over to me I drink. Some of it fell down my shirt "AAHH COLD" the water was really cold surprisingly just great the water is all gone.

Kaede P.O.V

Why me does god hate me or something. The water trailed down her body and made her shiver. Not to mention she was wearing my shirt which made her creamy legs look so touchable. She was begging me to do her. Luckily I was wearing loose pants because my growing erection was starting to get worse if possible. She opened the bottle of sake and set up the pillow and blanket. She lay on one side of it leaving room enough for me and she drank some sake. I lay next to her and she snuggled closer and of course my erection was basically straight and it made it painful to move. "Anise" she turned over to face me and I could see part of the sleeve on her shoulder sliding down. I just snapped I pull her close I spun over and kissed her she froze then relaxed and it got deeper she started grinding into me. We let go for breath and she started to talk her face was pink "umm I'm guessing that your needy" she said pointing down at my pants "umm yah I've been trying to calm myself down all week but things just keep on happening" "Ohh I'm sorry if there's anything I can do..." oh fuck its hurting now she noticed this and all of a sudden she started to take off my pants and that kind of just set off a bomb cause now my pulsing erection it was sticking right up.

She looked up and smirked I've learned when she smirks it's not good. She finished taking off my pants pushed me onto the blanket and took off my boxers "aw look how hard you are here let me help" she then took my dick and licked the tip I moaned. It felt so good she began to lick up and down the sides. I groaned and clenched my jaw as she started to suck on my member. she was teasing me and I was unhappy about that I started to try to thrust my hips up a bit in return she fit me in her mouth but couldn't do so without deep throating me. I kept groaning and I started to pre cum. just before I released she took her mouth off my dick. I wasn't happy she put her mouth on it again and started to slightly drag her teeth on my dick oh I couldn't take it. I turned her around and pushed her on the floor I found it unfair I was the only one getting teased I took off the shirt leaving her in lacy black underwear I took off her bra and began sucking on her breasts and I could tell she was getting wet because I could start to feel the wetness through her underwear. I planned to make her beg for me to fuck her. I then started to lick and nip down her neck and saw her getting hickeys. She was whimpering I then began to press up to her most private part.

She then started to moan so I pulled down her underwear and she began to get wetter. As one of my hands began to fondle her breasts and my other began to put a finger into her and out of her and she began to wiggle. I heard her moan again as I added another finger. I soon had three fingers in her and she was panting and getting wetter by the second. I went down and licked and nipped at her pussy. "Kaede don't Ahh Ahhhh" I began to stick my tongue in her. "AAHHH KAEDE" I couldn't take it anymore I had to be in her. I stopped licking her and I got up I began to put my dick at her entrance just barley there.

"I'm going to make you beg for it" "Ppplllease Kaede" "Please Kaede what?" "Please Kaede fuck me fuck me" with that I slowly went in I could tell it was her first time because she started to cry I fit myself in her oh god she was so tight. I kissed her until her lips were really red. She then wrapped her legs around me and nodded then I started to go in and out of her. "Oh my god Anise you're so tight" "Ahh" she was biting her lip motioning for me to go faster. I then lost all control and began to slam into her wanting to hear her moan and yell my name. "KAEDE AHH OM MY GOD" she was moaning and getting tighter and tighter and then she cummed. Ahh it felt so good I kept on going until I finally was about to cum. "Ahhhh Kaede I'm about to cum" as soon as she cummed my seed filled her and she moaned. I got off of her and rapped the blanket around us.

Anise P.O.V

Oh my god that was great I was really sore. As Kaede rapped his leg around me I started to fall asleep. When I woke up Kaede was pulling me closer I turned around to see him. "Aw did little Anise enjoy what we did last night" I puffed my cheeks it was his fault after all who knew he was a big pervert. "By the way I think you should buy more underwear like that" he sat up showing his gorgeous chest. "Like what you see princess" he winked I turned away. "Well I'm getting dressed" I put on my underwear and luckily my uniform was dry I put it on letting a couple of buttons off. I then put on my skirt and saw Kaede had his clothes on.

He started to speak "you looked better in my shirt then I did" "Well let's find a way to get out now." "Not like we have anyone at home to worry about us" "Yah well lets still get out" We tried to push the door open with no such luck. He then took out a bobby pin and unlocked the door. "Why didn't you open the door yesterday we could've been out ages ago!" "Well when I remembered you were asleep and then I forgot and well at least we're out ok" "Uhh well I'm going home to take a shower" "You want some help" he said as putting his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "No I'm mad see tomorrow maybe" with that I ran home to take a shower and I pondered on whether to call him back.

Ninja: Hey sorry if this sucked

Kaede: *Smirking* REVIEW AND PRESS THE SEXY GREEN BUTTON XP


	2. I'm Back

I'm back my lovelies :D I'm so sorry about not updating, but well I have good news and bad news. The good news is: I shall update and edit all my stories by tomorrow :D. The bad news is … well my usb sort of died T_T I almost started crying because I sort of had half a chapter of My Persocom on there … Yes the 3 one and I would've updated but you see it died soooo …. Any who I'm back and I'll hopefully be betaing a fellow fiction writer. XD I have my fingers crossed. Well This is just and update for those who have put me on their alert and such BTW all of your favorites and reviews have made me so happy I literally jump up and down with happiness every time I see an alert through my email. Well tata for now lovelies I'm going to start editing in like 30 minutes so yup :D bye

Sincerely Ninja :D


End file.
